Someday/guide/Crystals
Crystals were introduced in the 0.10 version of the game. When collected, a crystal reveals a part of Itsuki's backstory under the form of journal entries. 7 Crystals are scattered throughout the Dream World. Getting them all is not necessary for any Ending. [EDITOR'S NOTE '''(2017/08/05) : Being the one who wrote those text guides, I have to warn you, '''English is not my mother tongue. Therefore, my English is repetitive, simplistic, sometimes imprecise, and I can overlook some grammatical mistakes. If you're willing to correct and improve those guides with better English or overall better instructions, don't hesitate to edit the page.] Red Crystal (Thread World) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the School World. Follow the East Corridor until you see the entrance of a classroom to the south. Enter it and interact with the monochrome child inside. You will be transported to the Decision Path. Go west toward the colors. You will be warped to the Question world. There, look for a heart-shaped tile. Step on it to be teleported to the Pink Maze. There, go straight to the eastern wall and keep following it until you see a crack in the wall. Go through it and follow the linear Thread Path until you come across the Red Crystal. Orange (Four Seasons Path) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the Grassland World. Take the Subway to the seventh Station (Desert). Go east, then follow the eastern boundary and keep going south until you see a purple mark on the ground. Walk on it and follow the 4 Seasons Path. It's fairly linear, enter the cave, you should find the Orange Crystal there. Yellow (Space Party) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the Space World. Go northeast to find a small comet with another small comet orbiting around it, it should warp you to some kind of Space Platform. Keep following the Linear Path to the Space Party, then to the constellation, where you'll find the Yellow Crystal. Green (Overgrown Caves) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the Grassland World. Go west, then south, and west again and enter the house there. Interact with the bulbous plant, you'll be teleported to the Grassland Cave. There are many intersections there. Go east, north, east, north, north again and finally east. You should find a gap. Go north and follow the path to the Green Crystal. Turquoise (Playground) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the Doodle World. Find a gateway with poorly-drawn letter cubes. Go through it to access the Playground, then keep following it to the Turquoise Crystal. Blue (Dance Flood) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the Purple Polka-Dot World. Follow the yellow path while always going south when there's a fork. At the end of the path, you can interact with the pyramid and you'll be teleported to the Neon World entrance. Go through the epileptic door, then go northwest to find the door to the Dancefloor. Head to the most western path and enter the door to the south. Flip the switch to flood the Dancefloor and head to the now accessible room behind a water pond. You should find the Blue Crystal. Purple (Void) From the Nexus, cross the portal to the Dark World. Go northwest, follow the river and cross to the other side whenever you can. Then, keep following it from the other side and you should find the portal to the Memory Graveyard. Find a staircase. Follow it and you should find the Purple Crystal.Category:Walkthroughs